


Survivors Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Survivors (TV 2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the show Survivors.





	

They're careful when they're scavenging these days.  
  
They never know when some threat might take them by surprise.  
  
That's why she jumps when she hears a sudden crash nearby while walking the aisles of an abandoned grocery store. She's pretty sure she saw Tom jump, too, out of the corner of her eye; but he swiftly recovers, edging silently to the end of the aisle and peering out to see what's caused the commotion.  
  
It's nothing more than a cat, painfully skinny and apparently seeking the same thing they are.  
  
"Don't worry," he reassures her in that gruff tone that passes for affectionate concern with him. "I won't let anything hurt you. I'll protect you."  
  
She rolls her eyes, irritated with his constant attention, even now when she's let him know how she feels. A teasing smirk forms on her lips, but her eyes hold a serious challenge as she crosses her arms over her chest and takes a step backward, giving him an appraising look.  
  
"What makes you think I need protecting? Maybe _I'll_ keep anything from hurting _you_."  
  
He doesn't crack a smile, despite her best efforts to lighten the heavy mood that always seems to accompany him whenever he comes near her these days. Her smile fades when she sees the traces of concealed hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Too late," he snaps, turning abruptly and heading out toward the car.  
  
She follows slowly in his wake, not eager to get into the car and make the long, awkward drive back with him. She wishes they could go back to before she knew of the feelings he holds for her -- but if there's one lesson they've all learned, it's that there's no going back to what once was... and there may not be a tomorrow.  
  
There's only just now.  
  
She sighs as she gets into the car beside him, and reaches out a tentative hand to rest briefly on his arm in silent apology. She doesn't really believe she has anything to apologize for... but it wouldn't do to lose a friendship over such a petty issue.  
  
Friendships are so few these days.  
  
As they drive home in silence, she reflects that he's probably right. He doesn't need her protecting.   
  
She's the only one he'll allow close enough to hurt him.


End file.
